The present invention relates to construction toys, and relates more particularly to such a construction toy comprised of a plurality of slotted, polygonal block elements with pins and pin holes for connection with one another, and a plurality of swivel connectors for allowing the block elements to be turned relative to one another.
A variety of construction toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These construction toys commonly comprise a plurality of block elements having pins and pin holes for connection with one another in limited directions. The commonly drawback of conventional construction toys is that when block elements are connected together, they cannot be turned relative to one another to change the angular position. Therefore, conventional constructional toys provide less variation.